


Depraved

by shamelessred



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fisting, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Teasing, tags to be updated later as more kinks appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelessred/pseuds/shamelessred
Summary: For the majority of pregnant people, pregnancy means a decrease in libido.Waverly was not one of those people.





	Depraved

“You’re sure about this?”

“Please Nicole. I need this.”

“If you want to stop, just say so and I’ll take these off.”

Nicole shackled Waverly’s hands on the bar above her head. Waverly was completely naked, hair splayed around her shoulders. Once she finished shackling her, Nicole took the time to admire the sight of her lover. Naked, bound, and most importantly, legs spread by a bar. She hadn’t been tied up like this in a long time. The reason? Well, the reason was currently growing in Waverly’s stomach.

It’s been a hard first trimester, but now that that’s over, they’ve slowly reinstated their more kinky sex life back. They wouldn’t be able to do a lot of the very physical things they used to do, of course, but after thorough research by the both of them, and a very awkward doctor's visit, they’ve managed to find a balance.

Nicole thinks pregnancy has actually made Waverly way hornier than usual. Don’t ever tell anyone that she wished desperately for that to happen, especially after the pukey first trimester, but she’s glad it did. Nicole also thinks Waverly is super sexy right now. She can’t tell if it’s because Waverly is growing their child in her stomach or because she suddenly developed a fetish for pregnant women, but she can’t stop touching Waverly.

“Ready?”

Waverly just bit her lip and nodded her head.

Nicole started by stroking Waverly’s belly. She’s in her sixth month now, and she’s got a beautiful belly going on. It’s just big enough for people to know that she’s pregnant and not just fat. Waverly is also really proud of it. None of those loose tops. If it’s not a flowy dress that accentuates her bigger boobs and belly, she’d be wearing tight tops and maternity jeans. Sometimes, when she had outgrown a top, she’d still wear it for a few days, her belly slightly peeking at the bottom, just to tease Nicole. She said it’s because she forgot to get a new top, but Nicole knows better.

That belly is now bare, skin stretched taut, hardly any stretch marks on it just yet. Nicole stroked the skin slowly, starting low, just above her pussy. She went around and towards her breasts, grazing the underside. Her hands then traveled down towards her belly button that’s just starting to pop out. Nicole stroked the belly button with one thumb while gazing into Waverly’s eyes. She could feel Waverly’s thighs tensing, trying her hardest not to close her legs. Her fists were clenching around the bar, the tendons in her wrists popping beautifully.  _ God, I’d barely touched her and she’s already like this _ , Nicole thought.

Nicole spent some time lavishing Waverly’s belly, kissing it, licking it, before she kissed her way up Waverly’s belly, between her breasts, up her neck and jawline, before finally kissing her deeply on the lips. It wasn’t long before tongues came into play, and Nicole ravaged every single inch of Waverly’s lips, while her hands continued to caress her belly.

Nicole pulled away, a protest escaping from Waverly’s lips.

“Look at you, Waverly. So beautiful, So sexy. All tied up for me.”

“All for you.”

“You look good enough to eat. Mmm, and I think I'm going to do just that.”

Nicole slowly lowered herself down, weaving her arms under Waverly's legs. She nuzzled the prize before her: Waverly's wet, soaking pussy. Nicole could hear Waverly's moans, one of her favorite sounds in the world. 

“Look at this hole, Waverly. You're so wet and ready for me to do whatever I want to you.”

“Yes, please, Nicole.”

Nicole slowly licked her way through the folds, then pulled away again.

“I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me, not that you would want me to stop, isn't that right, sweetie?”

All that came out of Waverly's mouth was a moan.

Nicole's hands never left Waverly's belly.

“I think I'm going to go slow today, make you suffer a little bit.”

Waverly whined. “Nicoleeee…”

“Shh shhhh, don't whine. You're mine to do as I please now.”

Nicole licked around the clit, never actually touching the sensitive bundle of nerves there. Her licks were varied and unpredictable, always keeping Waverly guessing. 

Waverly has almost had it. Everytime she tried to buck her hip to get Nicole to touch her where she needed to be touched, Nicole would either stop her licking completely or push her down. It's probably been only minutes, but it felt like hours. She can feel her baby kicking, which strangely got her even more turned on.

“N-Nicole, baby, please…”

“Do you want to cum right now, Waverly?”

“Yes, please, Nicole, please,” she practically begged. She began pulling on her handcuffs and flexing her thighs. This is pure torture.

Nicole sat up, the spreader bar starting to hurt her ribs anyway. She studied the scene in front of her. Waverly, sweet angel Waverly, was shining with sweat, the hair around her forehead matted to her skin. Her chest and belly were heaving. The sweat on her belly accentuated the roundness of it even more and Nicole involuntarily moaned. If she didn't have a pregnant fetish before, she certainly does now. Waverly's eyes were blown out, and Nicole can see an almost begging look in her eyes.

“Tell me Waverly,” Nicole said as she stroked Waverly’s inner thigh. “Tell me how you want to come.”

“I- I want you to fuck me.”

“Mm, you should be more specific.”

“I-”

“Yes?” 

Waverly can barely speak, she was so turned on. It didn’t help that Nicole kept tracing lines along her thighs and belly.

“I want you to fill me.”

“But you’re already full, Waverly,” Nicole said as she traced circles around Waverly’s belly button, clearly referring to Waverly’s pregnant stomach.

“No, I-,” Waverly panted. “My pussy.”

“Hmm what about it?” Nicole moved from tracing circles around Waverly’s belly button to tracing a line up and down said pussy.

Waverly whined in frustration and bucked her hips.

“Uh uh, use your words, Waverly.”

“Please Nicole, please fuck me with your hand, please, I need it, please, fill me up, please. Put your fucking fist in me.”

Nicole chuckled. “There you go, that wasn’t so hard, was it? As she said so, she slowly entered Waverly’s hole with one finger, soon followed by two. She took her time, curling her fingers every now and then to hit that sweet spot. With two fingers still inside Waverly, Nicole grabbed the lube she had set aside earlier. You can never go wrong with too much lubrication.

As she squeezed the lube around her fingers, she slowly inserted a third finger, stretching the pussy slowly. Three fingers soon became four.

Waverly was slowly descending into a state of pure bliss. All her attention was focused on her pussy and the fingers inside of her vagina and the baby slowly moving inside of her uterus. She thinks she must be sick, being turned on by her sweet, innocent baby moving inside of her. But how can something so good feels so wrong? As she thought of these things, she felt a slow stretching of her pussy. She kept feeling it stretch and stretch and stretch, until she thought she would tear, but instead she felt the stretch lessened and she was very, very full. 

She was helpless. Her hands are tied above her head, her legs are spread with Nicole in between them, and a hand, a whole hand, inside of her pussy. She missed this feeling. She was so close to cumming.

Nicole stared at the point where her hand disappeared into Waverly. The sight of it almost made her cum. She missed this. They’ve been slowly working up to this ever since Waverly felt better and they got the okay from the doctor. It’s been months since she’d been able to properly fist Waverly, and here she was. 

“It’s too bad you can’t see this, Waverly,” Nicole said. “Your pussy looks so beautiful with my hand in it.“

Waverly moaned and started gyrating her hips as best she can. Yes, she can’t see her own pussy these days, but who cares about that when she feels this good?

“Oh you know what, let me take a picture for you.”

With her free hand, she grabbed her phone and took a picture of Waverly. She had planned to do this, after all. Once she was happy with one, she showed it to Waverly.

What Waverly saw excited her to no end. She saw her own pussy, with Nicole’s hand disappearing inside of her. She also saw her own belly, a dark line running all the way from her pubic hair to her navel. She saw her breasts, enhanced by the pregnancy hormones, and most importantly, she saw her face. That is the face of a woman ready to orgasm her way into oblivion.

“Nicole…” Waverly moaned, her hips gyrating again.

“I know, baby, I know.”

She’d tortured Waverly for long enough. It was time for her reward.

Nicole started to slowly rotate her hand, expanding it every now and then. Her knuckles would brush and press against Waverly’s G-spot, driving her crazy. Waverly decided to stay as still as she could, knowing that moving might make it harder for Nicole to do her job.

As Nicole’s right hand rotated and pulsed slowly inside Waverly, the other stroked whatever skin she could reach, mostly focusing on her belly. When Nicole could feel the pulsing of Waverly’s pussy, she knew it was time to finish the job. The hand that was stroking Waverly’s belly made its way down to Waverly’s clit. With a few strokes of the clit and a command - “Come for me, Waverly” - Waverly crashed into her orgasm and screamed. Nicole stayed still, enjoying the crushing pressure Waverly’s pussy was ministrating on her hand.

Waverly woke up to the sensation of her baby moving around inside her. She was lying on her side, a pillow supporting her belly. Her hands were no longer bound above her head and the bar had been removed from between her legs, which felt like jelly. Nicole was holding her from behind, stroking her pregnant belly softly.

“Hi, baby,” Nicole said when she noticed Waverly stirring.

“Are you talking to me or to the actual baby?”

“Mmm, you this time.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s shoulder. “How are you feeling?”

“Like jelly.”

“That’s a good thing, I hope.”

Waverly turned to face Nicole. “Oh, very much so.” She then kissed her lover deeply. Waverly stroked whichever part of Nicole that she could reach, arm, waist, hip, thigh. “It’s your turn now.”

“It’s okay, I think I’m good.” Nicole smiled.

“Oh really?” Waverly teased. “Because I was thinking that you should use that strap-on on me,” she said as she dragged a finger across the soft skin of Nicole’s inner thigh.

Nicole growled. “You little minx.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to have a little bit of fun with these two, so why not put them in one of my favorite kinks?


End file.
